Swampfire
Swampfire was the first alien used by Ben in Ben 10: Alien Force. He was used in the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid plant-like alien with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet. Its species is taller than the average human, and it has a distinct rotten smell that worsens with heat. Abilities Swampfire's powers and abilities include: Super Strength, Chlorokinesis, Reattaching Cut Body Parts, Regeneration,Strike Absorption Fire projection, Gas Projection, and Seed Bombs that, once thrown, grow into large plants that are under his control. The fire blasts, semi-invulnerability and regenerating abilities have positioned him as a replacement of Benmummy, Wildvine, Stinkfly, and Heatblast, making Swampfire Ben's new main alien. Weakness When Albedo transformed into Big Chill he was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Ben broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion. He ignited the methane in his wrists and broke free when Albedo least expected it. Swampfire, however, is more vulnerable than Heatblast because he can be frozen for periods of time, unlike Heatblast, who is completely invulnerable to cold. MAD ﻿He appeared in Ben 10 Franklin, to sign The Decloration of Independence--in fire. He has glasses, brown hair, and the green part of him is yellow. ﻿ Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1(First Appearence)'' *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Paradox'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''X = Ben + 2'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Undercover'' *''Pet Project'' *''Grounded'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Video Games(selected alien was Chromastone )'' *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *Perplexahedron *The Forge of Creation ''Online Games'' Translation *'Spanish:' Fuego Pantanoso/ Swampfire *'Italian': Fango Fiammante / Flaming mud *'Dutch: '''Moerasvuur *'Brazilian: Fogo Selvagem e Fogo Fátuo / Wild Fire and Fatuous Fire *'Russian: 'Пламенный / Flaming *'Turkish: 'Çamur Ateş / Mud Fire *'Croatian: '''Močvarni/ the Swamp One *'German: Schlammfeuer / Mud Fire *'French: '''Régénérator / *Romanian: ''Flacara vie / Live Flame *Swedish: Träskeld = Swampfire *Hebrew: ירוק בוער= burning green *'Polish': Szlamfajer (audible version of "Swampfire") *'''Hungarian: '''Láplövő Gallery Ben10AF_1280x1024_swamp.jpg|Swampfire wallpaper TKO Paint SF.jpg|Swampfire on TKO|link=TKO 476px-Nuevo_poder_de_fuego_pantanoso.JPG|On TV (Fame) Swampfire788.gif|Fireball Throw MAD Swampfire.png|MAD Swampfire Trivia *In the animated series, Mad, Swampfire was one of the aliens Benjamin Franklin transformed into. He was miscolored yellow, had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses, and had blue fire. *Swampfire has a nano in Fusion Fall after you beat Fusion Ben. *He was the second most used alien in Alien Force, being used in 22 episodes, while the most used alien was Humungousaur, who was used in 26 episodes. *In The Forge of Creation, 10-year-old Ben compares him to Wildvine, noting their similarities in look and powers. *He appears in Cartoon Network's TKO, his special moves are Fireball and Vinespike(when a spiked vine comes out of the ground)and his super move is when he shoots a lot of fire. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens